Habbo Club
---- Replaced - VIP ' Habbo Club, commonly known as "HC", is a membership service offered to Habbos and introduced on December the 17th 2002. Habbo Club offered members of the hotel extra benefits both in-game and on the website. Membership generally costed 15 coins per month but occasionally there special promotions ran where membership could be obtained for a lower price. After it was re-introduced the price rose to 25 coins per month. Different to other MMOGs, a subscription could be purchased using in-game coins instead of actual money. Once payment had been made, the new features were implemented immediately. In mid-2010, Habbo introduced a second membership service called VIP upgrading the existing benefits from Habbo Club. This started the decline in popularity of Habbo Club and On November 25th, 2011, Habbo Club was removed from the game, leaving VIP as the only membership option. Then on January, 16, 2013, it replaced VIP as the only membership option. Benefits Members of Habbo Club gained extra benefits not available to normal players (non-HC). Benefits, such as the commands, dances, and clothes clothes, would be removed from the player after the subscription expired. However, players got to keep any furni gained. The list below summarizes the benefits: : ''See also: Comparison of Habbo Club and VIP '' :* Free furni received for every month of membership (see Monthly furni section). :* Eight additional room layouts with multiple levels and stairs, allowing for the construction of more elaborate rooms. :* Bigger selection of clothing styles and colors, the ability to mix and match colours, and saving outfits for future use. :* Bigger Friends List (non-HC members have a maximum of 300 friends on their list while HC members can have 600). :* HC badge received to show off their membership (see Badge section). :* Can use the '':chooser and :furni ''commands. :* Four more dances. :* Five offers on the Marketplace available. : Monthly Gifts ''See also Habbo Club/Furni for detailed information. For each month of membership, players received one free furni. All furni is trade-able. "Retro" HC Gifts were given to players in order on a monthly basis prior to the VIP update. Please see the article link above for images and more information on all HC gifts. In January 2007 old and new HC furni was mixed and the HC plasto set was removed from the monthly gifts. After the 24th month the newer HC items were repeated through. '''Click furni to see more info New HC Gifts HC Big Vase - Study desk - HC Radio - Persian Rug - Drinks Trolly - Oil Lamp HC Luggage - HC Roller - HC Chair - HC Round Table - HC Cabinet - Mega TV Set Classic HC Gifts Club Sofa - HC Plasto Set - Mega TV Set - Tubmaster - Antique Drapery Mochamaster - Persian Carpet - Dicemaster - Retro Wall Lamp - Imperial Teleport HC Roller x5 - Throne Sofa - Medieval Bookcase - Oil Lamp - Drinks Trolley Nordic Table - Weird Science Machine - Majestic Chair - X-Ray Divider Study Desk Grammophone - Victorian Street Lamp - Heavy Duty Fireplace Electronic Butler ---- Final HC/VIP Gifts Leather Sofa - Glass Table - Black Lamp - Service Trolley - Black Vase Black Divider - Trendy Rug - Leather Duvan - Espresso Machine - Suave Fireplace Leather Bar Stool - Leather Armchair ---- Old Habbo Club Shop Gifts '' '' Badges A badge was given to Habbo Club members to symbolize their membership. However, if anyone left Habbo Club, their badge would vanish until it is purchased again. Habbo kept track of how many months of Habbo Club you have (had) for future badges and badge levels. The more recent HC badges had 5 possible "levels" to the badge, inscripted with Roman numerals on the badge itself. After an update, the Habbo Club badges were made to look like the old Retro badges, except some updates. Old Badges These badges were in use after they were updated from the Retro Badges, then they got put out of use and replaced with different badges. 'Retro' Badges After joining Habbo Club, prior to the VIP update, players received a badge and 100 Pixels. For every 12 months, a player was part of Habbo Club, their badge raised 1 level. The first two HC badges ever in Habbo did not contain a number banner below the badge. The badges originally just consisted of the plain look for 1-12 months and "golden" above 12 months. After the original badges, a banner was introduced for "levels". (See chart below for a visual on retro badges). If a user's membership expired and was not reinstated in time, they lost the badge and the progress on it. If anyone happened to be part of HC when VIP was introduced in 2010, they kept the old badge and the level of progress on it. In the days of Old Habbo, players that have been members of Habbo Club would also receive a badge.'' (See image to the right)''. China When the China Hotel was open, the staff only had an opportunity to design original Retro Badges. Here are their versions of HC badges: Cost Habbo Club was bought with coins directly from the in-game catalog or on the site here: http://www.habbo.com/credits/habboclub. Prior to the addition of VIP in 2010, these were the original costs of HC: With VIP introduced, the price of HC was lowered: After VIP was replaced by Habbo Club once again, the prices were set to be the same as VIP was. Criticism There have been several examples of in-game discrimination against players without membership (nons or norms) by members. Norms are often called noobs and are victims of harassment. One well-known "clique" in Habbo are pomlongs, who exhibit discriminating behavior against non-HC members. There have also been controversies of discrimination by Habbo Staff due to the fact that many clothing updates are exclusive to members of Habbo Club or VIP only. Removal After approximately nine years in service, Habbo Club was removed from all hotels on November 25th. 2011 and replaced by its previous competitor, VIP. Re-Introduction After roughly two years after being removed, Habbo Club was re-introduced on January, 16, 2013, and replaced its previous competitor VIP. External Links *Habbo Club section on Habbo.com site See Also *VIP *Comparison of Habbo Club and VIP Category:Habbo Club Category:VIP Category:Furni categories Category:Furni